User blog:INFERNOX/Let's Play! YOU Decide! (Current LP: SA:DX)
Hello, Kingdom Hearts Fanon Community! I am kinda in a bit of a fix today...you see, I do '''Let's Play's '''of video games on YouTube. Let's Play's are basically a video walkthrough of the main game itself with commentary by the LP'er. So far, I have completed a Ty The Tasmanian Tiger LP and am in the process of doing a '''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut '''LP. HOWEVER. I do need fan input for what my next game should be. Please comment below on which game should be the next game I should do a Let's Play on. The current options are... *Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain Of Memories (PS2) **A remake of the original Chain Of Memories for Game Boy Advance. Advance through levels by unlocking new rooms with cards and defeating level-specific bosses. *Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PS2) **A racing game with several different car designs, with five different levels of speed (this is known due to there being 5 different types of cop cars used in Hot Pursuit Mode). 30 events exist in both Championship and Hot Pursuit, with a police car mode existing as well. *Sonic and the Secret Rings (Wii) **A 3D get-to-the-end-of-the-level type game with some levels being specific challenges such as boss fights or collecting items. Extremely difficult due to bad controls in general. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) **A side-scroller game consisting of Mario (1P Mode only), Luigi, and two differently-colored Toads on a quest to save Princess Peach from Bowser. 8 different worlds, as well as difficult challenges to collect the useful Star Coins hidden in each stage. Gameplay consists of getting to the end of the level quickly. *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (Gamecube) **A platformer game starring six playable characters in Story Mode. Considerable difficult and possibly the longest game available to LP currently. Gameplay consists of simply getting to the Goal Ring, or collecting three pieces of the Master Emerald (Rouge and Knuckles's levels only). *Rayman 2: Revolution (PS2) **An open-world platformer consisting of going through several replayable levels (some non-replayable) to defeat Captain Razorbeard and save Rayman's world from enslavement. Gameplay is a platformer with occasional puzzles, although with darker twists. Second installment in series. *Sonic The Hedgehog (16-Bit Genesis) (played on PS2) **A 2D sidescroller consisting of the titular character fighting an evil scientist and collecting powerful Chaos Emeralds to complete the game. Currently, this game is the one game that may have the least amount of videos needed to LP it. Gameplay consists of side-scrolling and occasional mini-games. *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (PS2) **A platformer game consisting of collecting Power Cells with both titular characters (Jak and Daxter) to advance. Gameplay style is an open-world enviroment, with obstacles, puzzles, and many enemies to defeat. *Ty The Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (PS2) **A platformer game based around the titular character, Ty The Tasmanian Tiger. Second in the series of the games under the same name, although with a different gameplay style than its predecessor. Gameplay this time based on missions, kart races, and several mini-games assosciated with certain missions. *Ratchet and Clank (PS2) **A platformer game based around both titular characters, Ratchet and Clank. Consists of completing objectives to advance storyline, along with acquiring various weapons from submachine guns to flamethrowers and missile launchers. First in the series of several games under the same name, and the first PS2-oriented R&C game made. *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (1) (PS2) **A fighting game, with gameplay based around defeating enemies in a typical one-on-one combat style to advance the story. The first in the series of old-school Budokai games, containing the basis of gameplay for later sequels such as Budokai 2, Budokai 3, and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Spongebob Squarepants: Battle For Bikini Bottom (PS2) **A platformer game starrting the titular character, Spongebob Squarepants, along with two other characters: Patrick Star (a powerhouse character) and Sandy Cheeks (the only character with flight). Gameplay centered around defeating enemies, overcoming certain puzzles, and collecting Golden Spatulas to advance. *Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness (PS1) **A 3D block based puzzle game starring the titular character Ms. Pac-Man. Gameplay acts like the original Pac-Man, although in a more controlled platformer-style twist with mainly puzzle elements. *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex (PS2) **A platformer game and the sixth installment in the Crash Bandicoot series. Has long loading times and typical Crash Bandicoot gameplay, although not too much different from the previous five installments. Please vote for your choice, but only one vote per voter please. :D Category:Blog posts